How to Train Your Tidal
by iloveaweirdo
Summary: A girl connecting with her father, finding out they are more alike than different and meeting her best friend along the way. Takes place 13 years after HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, I've hit major writing wall on my last story "I want freedom" but I knew what I wanted for the beginning of this story. If you want please ready my last story and give me ideas on how to continue with it. But for now we got this story. I wanted to get this out before the 3****rd**** movie comes out so here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

This is Berk, it's basically a big chunk of ice in the middle of nowhere, the ground is frozen and the people are just as well. The only perks are the pets, you see most places have a puppy or birds we have" dragons zoom overhead "Dragons! Oh, that's me…the girl with her face in the water in the pools by the cliffs; I'm kind of a Tital class nut, actually I'm a anything underwater nut. From tiny fish too..

"Hey weirdo!"

My face whips out of the water and my reddish brown is sticking is strains all over my face; real attractive, I know. Wait, I responded to weirdo; I see a possible potential problem here.

"What do you want Meadface?" yeah, the kids name is Meadface.

"Gobber says he's waiting for in the forge."

"Wow, you actually took 10 minutes out of your time to come down her and tell me that. You're a real charmer. Or, is your suspension from riding dragons at the academy just make you errand boy?"

"Just go water girl."

"Yeah I'm going." I trudge out of the water and head up the cliff. Oh sorry, introduction I'm Rori , yeah I know bad name for a girl, but it's better than some other names. Like a few of the other kids, you've already met Meadhead, self- absorbed and a brat. Then there's the triplets Winout, Loseout, and Tieout they're all identical, and love to punch each other, and finally there is Pike let's just say he' a showoff, and I'm the only female in our age group. Dragon Academy should be a fun place to learn, instead it's a total nightmare of punches, snarky comments, and things blowing up.

My name is Rori, great name I know. I feel like my dad's dragon roared after I was born and that's how I got my name. I guess that's just away to frighten of trolls, but I think Viking breath does that instead of names.

I get to the forge, and I know I'm already late as I run in trying to catch my breath and strap on my apron. "Well look who finally decided to show up. I was starting to think you'd gotten lost at sea."

"Oh come on you know I'm way too skilled to be carried off by the tide." I say as I pat a very fat dragon named Grump and then start melting medal .

"Eh, you could be used as bait for a giant fish."

"Har Har."

The big guy with changeable limbs is Gobber. I've been his apprentice as far back as I could remember, before I could lift a battle-axe; ok I still can't lift a battle axe. So what I'm little for my age, or just little in general.

"Where's chief?" I asked

"Oh he was here earlier waiting for ya. Then silent Sven's sheep began stampeding for the cliff so he had to go fix that he should be back soon though. He's not happy with ya."

"Great, what did I do this time"

"Well there's the boiling water all over Berk Schauldran event, the many times you set the forge on fire, twice this week actually, the fact that you haven't shown up to any of your dragon classes, the time you blew up the academy, the time where you almost got the triplets eaten, the time.."

"Ok, ok I get it Gobber, disaster follows me."

Dragons zoomed overhead as I began to work on saddles, and I can hear the chief barking orders on how to round up an Island full of sheep. His name is Hiccup, the first man to bring dragons and Vikings together; people say that he can tame any dragon he desires, do I believe it, yep, cause I've seen it.

All of the sudden I get an idea, I through the fabric aside and take out my notebook and start writing "Gobber, I think I may have figured out a way were I can swim into deeper waters and discover more Tidal class dragons. What we know about them is just scratching the surface, there may be hundreds of different species we don't know about and if we could.." I pause "Why do I smell something burning"

I turn around to see that I have actually tossed the fabric into the flaming coals, it was on fire and the flames were already licking the walls . "Uh, Gobber?"

"Oh please go on" he says sarcastically "I can't wait to hear about your next brilliant idea."

"Um…..third times a charm, the forge is on fire."

"Really! Again! Next time wait for Hiccup to install the fire safety before you set this place ablaze!"

I ran and grabbed the closest bucket and threw its contents on the fire, It only grew hotter, higher and bigger.

"Aw come on!" I screamed

"You just threw monsterous nightmare spit on the fire!" yelled Gobber as he was trying to get Grump off his butt.

"Oh well that's fantastic!"

The fire was spreading quick now, I ran around trying to find a way to stop it, only to realize it spread to the grass. I tried to stomp some of it out, but my shoe caught on fire, and in trying to stomp it out the beacon pole, the pole caught on fire. Then the whole town started screaming because the warning beacon was up which meant an invasion, nope, not an invasion just an invasion of accidents by me. By this time the fire had caught on to a few houses, and he sheep who had just been rallied up got out of their pens and they caught on fire. I backed up and this would be to my luck the one time Grump got up because I bumped into him and he burped a fire ball onto the beacon pole, the beacon pole fell and a huge ball of straw, metal and fire began rolling down the hill.

"Thor strike me down now." I say as I toss my hands into the air, I got the next best thing

Water began to be pouring down from everywhere, as the fire is dying I can see through the droplets that It's chief Hiccup ordering Scauldrons to spout water all over the village; well, at least it's not boiling water. After a few minutes the flames subside and I think that is my cue to sneak away. I start tiptoeing away when I hear "Rori!"

I slowly turn around to see the chief approach me. Oh , and there's one more thing you should know.

"Uh, sorry….. dad."

A final explosion happens behind me and I wince.

I look around to see that a crowd has gathered around our vicinity.

"Ok, but I think I might have figured out a new way to find tidal.." dad grabs my arm "ow ow ow" he starts pulling me away from the scene "Ok dad it's not like the last 26 failed experiments I think I really have it, now if I can just.."

"Stop!" he stops in his tracks, lets go of my arm, and sighs "Just stop, right now I have this mess to clean, sheep to still find and make sure they haven't flambéed, I have to make a plan to start building new houses in the village that burnt down, oh and a voyage to plan." He puts his hands on his temples and begins to rub them "Plus I am having major de ja vu here."

I look away "….Sorry"

"Well right now, sorry does not cut it. Gobber, take here home and make sure she gets home in one piece."

Gobber takes me by the shoulder and starts to lead me away. I can hear the kids already laughing at me.

"Wow Rori, I think you've toped the screwing up scale." Said Winout

"Nah it overflowed!" claimed Loseout

"It exploded" yelled Tieout as they all high fived

Pike yelled "Hey next time set fire to the old people's houses."

Meadface exclaimed "Geez and I thought I was the failure!"

We finally get to the steps of my house

"I'm always messing up." I say

"Yep, sounds about right."

"Thanks Gobber, but even when I don't mess up it's never good enough. I mean I'm trying to be a great daughter of the wonderful Chief Hiccup, but whenever I try he gives me a face of someone who has murdered a dragon." I start mimicking a nasal voice "Oh Thor I got stuck with a screwup here for my first born, can I send it back and give me someone who can actually befriend a dragon."

"No, no, no," says Gobber "You've just got to understand that you aren't what he was expecting."

"Thank you for summing that up."

"Look just try not to destroy everything, get a dragon, and things could be fine."

I turn around and put my hand on the door. "I just want to do discover something you know do something important."

I enter the house and sigh "This has been the worst week of my life, and it's only Monday."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I know Gobber is gone I run straight out the back door; he should know that I'm never gonna stay home. I start heading through the woods to get to the water. Thinking about the day and all the failures on my project were starting to get to me.

"The gods hate me." I say to myself

"How come?" I hear a voice behind me

"AHH!" I turn around with my leg up and my fist ready to punch (really awkward), too see a familiar face.

"Stoick!" I yell as I put my hand on my chest and start to relax "You trying to kill me!"

Stoick, my "little" brother. Named after my grandfather Stoick the Vast and this kid has lived up to that name ever since he was born. He's the spitting image of my dad except he has my mom's blonde hair and blue eyes. He's only two years younger than me and he already is about 6 inches taller, rides a Monsterous Nightmare, ahead of me by 3 dragon classes, strong as an ox, and can tame any dragon he pleases. Basically switch my failures with his success and you've got the perfect son. Yep, spitting image of dad, Stoick is awesome, a true son of the chief, the rightful heir to Berk if he was firstborn.

But, I'm not made, a little jealous maybe, but not mad. He's my brother, and I love him, and he loves me too. Stardom does get to his head sometime.

He starts laughing so hard he a falls on the ground and roles to his back. "Oh gods you should have seen your face."

"Har, Har" I say as I sit down next to him, I begin to tickle him. He's in a laughing fit, we've both done this to each other ever since we were little. No matter how the world sees him, he will always be my little brother. Now that the mood is lightened I stop and catch our breath "So what's up?" I finally ask.

He sits up "Well other than scaring you, I heard what happened to day in town, you ok?"

"Other than permanent public humiliation, I'm good."

"Are you ok?"

"Well like everything else, I've got to get over it and…" I pause realizing something "wait you "heard what happened" you didn't see that I practically burned Berk to the ground?"

He paused for a second "Well, Pike dared me to take Beast and see how fast I could fly from here to itchy armpit and back."

"Stoick" I say in a yelling whisper through my teeth "That's dangerous, and you know dad doesen't wanting you to fly that far, especially with Beast , he's not old enough yet, and technically neither are you."

"I just turned 10 last week."

"Yeah, and your more wise then you were when you were nine."

"Well" he states sounding very defensive "Pike said that it would make dad proud."

"Is that all?" I ask knowing Pike always had a motive

Stoick hesitates "Well….he also wanted me to get him the granite rocks for the gronckle metal project."

"Why am I not surprised" I stand up

"What! No he's not! He's a good friend!" He follows me

"Good friend my tiny deadly nadder's butt!"

I begin to head to the water and Stoick is right at my heels

"You're just mad, because he's nice to me"

"I'm not mad. He's using you Stoick! He's using your skill and talented to benefit himself."

"No he's training me so that I can become a great chief!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and whipped around to look at him. There's a brief moment of silence before he realizes what he said and his face is full of shock as he covers his mouth.

"Rori..I"

"No, you know what if I could give you the "honor" of becoming chief, I would. But that's not my job. You have a problem, talk to dad, not to Pike! You know, I'm not what dad has expected as his firstborn, ok, I'm a screwup, you are his perfect son and you do deserve to be chief. But, I'm as sure as the sun rises every day that the chief will not ride to an island and do other peoples homework for them. "

There's a moment of silence, until we hear rustling in the bushes. Then I hear that disgusting voice.

"Hey Stock" Pike appears from behind a tree "Did you get the.." he see's me

"Well, well, if it isn't her majesty herself."

"Get lost Pike." I say "I'm talking to my brother."

"That's no way to address the future chief." He says in a sly jokingly matter

I'm about ready to punch him in the face as he puts a hand around Stoick's shoulder. "Come on, let's leave the loser to play in her water."

Stoick looks at me, then looks at Pike.

"Stock" I say trying to get him to talk to me

"Yeah, let's go Pike" He says giving me one last glance as he and Pike turn and leave.

I turn and stomp, away as I hear them both laughing in the distance. "Ugh! The god's really hate me! Some people miss a stitch, or trip down the stairs, nope, not me, I make my own brother turn away from me!"

I smack a branch and it smacks me back in the face. I really need to go for a swim now.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys! I'm blown away with how many of you like my story. I'm going to try and do as many updates as I can before I head back to school (college student…whoopee). Let me know what you think and I invite helpful criticisms form fellow writers. I actually came up with the idea of Rori a long time ago, and fell in love with her character. Here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

I'm almost to the water when I stop at a tree trunk where I keep my project, well, it's more like a suit. My dad has made a flight suit, and this is more of a water suit.

When I was younger almost nothing could keep me from the water, I was always by the cliff sides or at the beach watching Tide Gliders breach in the distance. Not only did I want to ride one, I wanted to swim next to them. But, I could never swim deep enough or far enough to even get close to them. So I started on this project. The first suit was too heavy, my dad appeared just in time to see me dive into the deep and sink like a stone. It was really awkward when you wake up on the beach with your dad giving you mouth to mouth.

The second suit I tried to add an airbag on the back so I can breathe through a tub. The bag was more like a floatation device. After that failure I took it back to the forge, the heat in the room made the bag expand and pop; the noise scared Grump and he blew up a week's worth of saddles. Gobber still won't let me live that down.

I've tried tails, I've tried wings, I've even tried coating myself in shredded skin and dragon spit. But nothing has worked. I've nearly drowned probably around ten times, I lost count, so much that Dad has kinda forbidden me to keep working on this.

Every time I would improve the suit or try to find a new way to find more Tidal class dragons, it would end in a big disaster! Mom, dad, and grandma have even tried to get me acquainted with other dragons to get my mind of Tidals; other dragons don't like me!

A monsterous nightmare chased me with burning fire, gronkles would just scratch their ears and ignore me, obviously I can't ride a zippleback by myself, and deadly nadders would purposely throw me every time I got on or shoot spikes. I'm doing everything I learned in dragon class, petting them on the nose, calmly trying to befriend them, but nothing works with me. The only dragon who tolerates me is Toothless, he's a good friend, but he's always with dad so I don't get to hang with him much.

I get the suit out of the tree trunk and give it a look over. It's a combination of leather, and shedded scauldran skin. I've gone from designs where the wings are too short, to too long. Now I think I have the perfect length. The wings ring from my ankles to my hands, there are rods in the wings but I notices their making swimming too heavy, but without them the wings are too flimsy. But, now, now I think I got it. I whip out my small sowing kit, and I take out the remainder of Scauldran skin and add it to the edges of where my hands would go. I whittled two, two foot wooden sticks and sowed them in the pockets of the skuldrin skin.

"I think I got it!" I whisper to myself

I look around to make sure no one is around, take off my clothes and put on the suit, it fits me perfectly, my hands go up to the gloves and grasp the wooden rods. I pull the wings tight, they feel strong; It's time to try it out. I reach into the trunk and pull out my first "successful" invention. They help me see underwater without burning my eyes. There made with metal wood, leather, and a new substance my dad calls glass. They leak in water sometimes but they do the job.

The next thing I know I'm on the top of a cliff, ready to jump. It's around a twenty foot drop into deep waters, so I pull the goggles over my eyes, tuck the wings into my sides, and without hesitation I jump. I've done this jump so many times and the exhilarating feeling of my stomach dropping never ceases to amaze me. I hit the water, the icy cold hits me in a rush, bubbles rush through my hair, I spread the wings and move them in one big flap, I fly through the water. It works!

I'm looking at the wonder of the water! I'm gliding through the water and looking at the beautiful coral, I see dragons swimming in the distance, and long to swim with them. I swim so deep that my ears feel like they will pop out of my head. This feels exhilarating! When my lungs feel like they're going to burst I finally surface.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" I scream as I pump my fists into the air. I finally did it!

I dive back into the depths, and I swim for a long time. To me this is my version of flying there is no ground, and no sky. I'm just floating, and diving, in this amazing blue world. I can see rocks and caverns waiting to be explored. A school of Scauldran come from the depths and begin to swim past me. "I'm so tiny compared to these giant beauties!" I thought

One of them, a baby, notices me, stops, and swims up to me. He sniffs my suit, and and then blows bubbles into my face. I can tell he recognizes the scent of the skin. He then does something I've never seen a Sculdran do before. He backflips, tilts his head, lifts up his right fin, and touches his nose to my nose. I have no clue what he's trying to tell or what I'm supposed to do, he looks just as confused as I do. He repeats the move. I think he wants me to do the same, I mimic the exact same move, he seems to laugh then he hears his school call him and he swims away. I get it, that's how Scauldran greet each other in their natural habitat!

I resurface ecstatic and thrilled! "This is amazing!" I yell laughing, and then I notice something.

I can see Berk from where I am and it's so tiny, and the sun was starting to set, I must have been out there for hours. I'd better head back before an undertow takes me away.

By the time I get back I feel like my arms are about to fall off, but I've never been so excited in my life. I crawl on to the beach and flip on my back, whip off my googles and I can't help but laugh. My joy however is short lived

"Rori!" I hear

I quickly sit up. Ow, too quick, my core is sore.

"Rori, where are you!?"

I'd know those two voices anywhere. It's my mom, and grandma.

"I'm on the beach!" I yell, then I realize I should've thrown off the suit before they came. But, then I'd be naked on the beach and that would be even more awkward. Before I can finish my though they burst through the bushes, mom with her ax. She never leaves home without that thing.

"Oh thank gods!" she says as she drops her ax runs over to me and gives me one of those mom hugs. Before she can break my back she pulls away and grabs my shoulders. "Where were you!? We've been looking everywhere for you! What have you been doing? Where are you're clothes?And…..what are you…have you been experimenting with the suit again?"

I reply "Water, sorry, swimming, in the forrest and yes."

Mom sighs, and my grandma kneels next to me and picks up one of the wings. "This is incredible work!"

"Valka please can I have a moment with her."

My grandma pauses a moment and then nods. "Yes of course." She gets up and leaves

There is a brief moment of awkward silence then I burst and say"Mom I can explain, I just need to calibrate.." before I finish she gives me a big hug. I'm surprised because mom is not a huggy person at all.

"What's this for ?" I say as I give her a hug back

"Well, A. you scared the living daylights out of me, and B. I'm proud of you." She releases me

"Proud?"

"You're just like your dad, always perservering, and never giving up. You are one of the bravest people I know." She taps a finger onto my nose and gets up. "Come on we're going home."

I smile "Ok let me just get my clothes.."

"Oh no you don't'" she interrupts

"What?"

"We are going straight home, and showing this to your father."

"Uh, am I in trouble?" I ask

"Honey, you don't even know the meaning of the word." She picks up her axe and motions me to follow "Come on dads already looking over the whole Island with toothless to find you."

I gulp. Oh Thor, I am not looking forward to this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I'm really cooking,a nd I might as well write and post as many chapters as I can before I either A. hit writers block, or B. head back to school, in which my life will get CRAZY! Thanks for those who are following, feel free to review, I accept critcisms and suggestions for a clan name and other character names (just give me good Viking names) becaue I haven't figured the whole thing out yet (not all suggestions will be taken) Enjoy chapter 4. **

"Are you kidding me!?" my dad mumbled loudly as we entered our house. It didn't take long for him to find mom, grandma, and I in the forest. He did the same thing Mom did, embraced my and then firmly stated "We need to talk."

Can I blame them? I disappeared for nearly 9 hours between the suit, and swimming.

The walk home was an embarrassment of itself. With all the finger pointing, giggles, and other parent's scowls of disapproval I couldn't wait to get home to get lectured. My mind quickly changed as soon as we got through the front door. You see, my dad doesn't really "yell' it's more like "firm guilt discussing".

While mom heads in the other room. Dad firmly sits down on a stool near the fire, puts is elbows on his knees and his hands begin to rub his temples, finally they land on his lips. He sighs.

Toothless gives me a quick glance of "Good luck sister." And jumps up to one of the roof support beams to sleep. My suit is already leaking all over the floor and I'm standing in a puddle of sea water. This will be the most uncomfortable lecture of my life.

I look to my dad ready to face the music, then I stop. I've never noticed how stressed he looked until now. He can't fly toothless every day because he's so busy; instead of his flight suit he's wearing a deep green with a fur cloak, pants and boots. He normally likes to keep a clean shaven face, but his jaw and chin are scraggily. The firelight accents the bags under his eyes as he stares at the floor. He looks exhausted.

"Rori?" he says "What's going on?" he looks up and makes eye contact with me. He looks concerned, sad, tired, stressed, and at the end of his rope. I don't want to be the straw that breaks the mighty camel's back.

"Where's Stoick?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"At the dragon academy with Fishlegs and the others, but, right now that is not your concern."

"Ok" I say calmly

He gets up and starts to walk about the room. I suddenly feel very small.

He starts "You've been skipping classes, I hardly see you around town, Gobber tells me that he's had to cover for your shift numerous times in the past few weeks, and now I find out that you've gone behind your mother and my back to work on this project that has nearly gotten you killed and multiple occasions."

"You've worked on projects that –"

He interrupts "That's different." He points to Toothless "I've got someone to back me up in case I end up in danger."

I sigh "Dad, if this is about me trying to get a dragon, I CAN'T." I flail my arms "None of them like me!"

And now he sighs and rubs his eyes in frustration "Rori, just…."

"Well I can't!" I say my voice nearly shouting. "I try so hard to just fit in, make friends, and not blow things up ok! This," I lift up a wing and point to it with my other hand "makes me happy, I want to do something important I want to discover things, and I want to-"

"This is not about you making friends, or the accidents that happen this is about your safety and the safety of the town."

"So I'm a danger to the town."

"I did not say that."

"But you implied it dad."

Dad paused for a minute "Tomorrow you are going back to the dragon academy, you will attend your classes, work at the forge, and then you are coming straight home. You are grounded."

"That seems awful convenient because I don't have a dragon to fly away with anyway." Oh crap, that just slipped out, but, it felt good.

"Rori-"

"No matter if I'm grounded or not things won't change, I'll still fail at everything, dragon classes will do nothing for me!" at this point it's just coming out and I've got no control of my words  
>"You're not a failure Rori, you're just….." dad pauses<p>

"I'm just what dad?" I state

"Different! You're just different!" dad yelled. And, now I think he's fallen off the edge of the rope.

"Yeah, different!" I say "And people who are different, they either change the world and make it a better place, like you, or they fail and fade from existence. So, who am I gonna be dad?"

"Go to your room," he states and points upstairs

A pause for a moment and stare in his deep green eyes, trying to find something to go off of, but, I turn my heels and march upstairs.

I slam my door and turn to a my room, my walls are covered in papers of projects and ideas. I go to my desk and pick up my most prized possession, my journal where I hold all my ideas and discoveries, and hold it to my chest as tears start brimming from my eyes.

There's a knock on my door "Go away!" I yell

"It's just me." I hear my mom

"Yeah, come in."

She opens the door and steps in. "Wow, this room is a mess."

"You here to lecture me?" I put my journal down on my desk.

"No," she walks to a wall and stares at some papers. "So many of these have x's all over the papers."

"They're the projects that didn't work out." I say as I sit on the edge of my bed.

"Then why do you keep them up?"

I look up at mom and give her crooked sarcastic smile. "Is this where you say something profound to make me feel better?"

"Yep" she sits down next to me and starts to take out my messy braid and re-braid it "So?"  
>"I keep them up to remind me of what doesn't work." I state<p>

"So, you're learning."

"I guess."

She finishes the braid and makes me turn around to face her. "You, are not a failure."

"You're supposed to say that." I say

"No," she states "I want to say that." She kisses me on the forehead and gets up. "Get changed, and go to bed. You're still grounded."

She leaves the room, and closes the door, I get into my regular clothes and take out my journal. The night is still young.

…

(3rd Person point of view )

Astrid walks down the stairs and sees her husband sitting hunched over looking into the fire with a cup of tea in his hand. She clears her through, and he looks up at her.

"You here to lecture me?" he states and puts the cup of tea down.

"Nope." She says and sits on the couch "Come over here." He slowly gets up and sits down next to her with a sigh. They both share a quick kiss; then she rests her head on his shoulder, and his head on hers.

"What am I going to do with her?" he whispers.

"You know you were exactly like her when you were her age." She states

He gives her a confused look

"You are so caught up in your duties as chief that you don't see an awkward, little girl who trys to make her dad proud." She pauses "Does that sound familiar?"

"All too well." He sighs "I'm doing the same thing my dad did. Only seeing what I want to see in my own child." He pauses "I wish dad was still here," he sighs "He had faults, but he was a good man."

"And a good dad." Astrid says "You convinced him that there was more than that raw Viking like way of living in this world, and your daughter is trying to do the same thing."

"She doesn't listen." He states "She's rebellious, headstrong, and stubborn."

"You've just described yourself." She says laughing and then pauses. She reaches up and gently leans her face toward hers so that their eyes are locked "She doesn't need a chief tell her what to do Hiccup. She needs her father to love and guide her, and I am terrified that we will lose her if this continues."

He leans in so that his forehead is leaning against hers, and intertwines his hands with hers, and they stay this way for a few minutes. It's not often the couples has moments like this.

"Your right." He finally states with a sigh

"When am I not?" She laughs and gives him a quick kiss and then motions her head upstairs toward Rori's room. "Go talk to her." She gets up and heads to the other room, as the door of the house opens and Stoick walk in.

"Hi son." Hiccup stats as he begins to poke the fire.

"Hey dad."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Oh, it was fantastic!" Stoick states as he puts is bag on the floor.

"Great! Your grounded."

Stoick pauses "What?"

"Flying to Ichy Armpit, when I told you not too, can't let Pike peer pressure you son."

"Did Rori tell you?!" Stoick shouted

"Oh she didn't have to." Hiccup stated as he climbed the stairs "The triplets have the biggest mouths in all of Berk."

"Mom!?" Stoick shouted

"Listen to your father Stoick." Astrid says

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Stoick goes to his room and slams the door.

"Great now both of my kids are angry with me." He mutters under his breath "Rori can I come in?" he states as he knocks on the door. There's no answer. He opens the door to find an empty room, he's about panic when he sees a note on the bed it reads "Gone to the spot, be back in a few hours."

He smiles and calls downstairs, "I'm heading out."

….

(Back to First Person Point of View)

"_Dad wasn't always like this _." I think to myself as I scribbled in my journal. I was at a little pond in the forest where dad said he met Toothless.

He and I used to hang out all the time, he would show me all of his new projects and that's how I starting working here. He would give me rides on toothless and we would try to find new Island together. He was my best friend, and then it happened.

When I was seven our village was attacked by a foreign clan, while my dad and many of the men were at another Island trying to find food for the winter. To make a long story short, they tried to capture us, mom kicked some ass and punched the leader in the face, they set the island on fire and dad swooped in, in the nick of time to save all of us.

I've never seen dad so scared until that day. Then he went I to strict super chief mode. We never went for rides, we never talked, he was the chief and his job was to protect.

"You know." I hear from behind me and jump "I don't think you get the definition of grounded."

I turn around to see dad, but he's smiling, and doesn't look mad at all. He sits down next to me "May I?" he motions toward my journal. I nod and hand it to him.

"You know." He states as he starts drawing "You could get more distance and speed if you add a back fin." He shows me the finished drawing

"That could work," I say taking the notebook back "but I'd need to calculate the weight and length and….wait a sec. Who are you and what have you done to Hiccup the Horrible."

He laughs "Is that what they call me?"

"Only when you dress like that." We both laugh

"Remember you and I used to come here all the time." My dad states

"Yeah," I say as I lay back on the grass "We'd count the stars for hours."

He lays down too. "You used to think that every star was the egg of a Frightmare and you were ready to defend the village when they all hatched."

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

"Ok, maybe I was a little nutty."

"You still are."

"Wow, thanks dad."

We both sigh and stare at the sky for a few moments. "I come here in the middle of the night a lot" I say "It helps me think."

"Did you know that I purposed to your mom here?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So I'm laying on mushy ground."

"Mushy gound?"

"Yeah, love ground."

He sits up "Mushy ground?"

"Too corny?" I ask

"Way too corny?"

"You know dad you're kinda corny yourself."

"Oh, I'll show you corny." He begins to tickle me. I shriek with laughter and tell him to stop as I try to escape. I than accidently kick him in the face. He stops and holds his nose.

I can't stop laughing when I say "Oh …my gods, dad,….. I'm so sorry."

He starts laughing, we both laugh until our sides hurt. I sit next to him and he puts his arm around me. We quite down and stare up at the moon.

"Ready to defend the village"

I look up at him with a smirk "Dad, I'm not five."

He pauses "You know that in a month I have to go on a voyage to an island to try and make peace with another clan."

"Yeah I know." I say as I begin to pull at some grass.

"This clan isn't fond of dragons so we have to travel by ship, and leave the dragons here." He pauses again, as I keep ripping up grass "Would you like to come with."

I stop and look up at him bewildered "You mean it?"

"Yeah," he pauses "I miss you."

I jump up and give him a big hug "I miss you too dad."

**Phew long chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Love you all ****J****!**


	5. Chapter 5

HI guys! I am so sorry it's taking me a long time to get the next chapter up. I'm in the second semester of my junior year of college, and my classes are KILLING me!

So hopefully I can get the next chapter up by this weekend. P.s. I need suggestions for another Tribe name, if you guys want to leave them feel free. I would like to get some reader suggestions into my story. PEACE!


End file.
